A Day of Thanks
by vampoof94
Summary: Erza, Lucy, and their daughter spend Thanksgiving with a few friends :) Thank you to all of my readers because this is my 50th story posted! :D Erza x Lucy One-shot


**AN: So I have been busy of course haha but like I said I was going to write this for you guys, although no one really told me what they wanted...and I'm watching football right now...heck yeah! XD These guys will play FB but I'm just going to write a little about it...I could go forever..anyways Happy Thanksgiving!**

Lucy rolled over searching for her favorite source of warmth and scowled when she failed to find it. She opened her eyes and saw Erza getting dressed. She sat up and let the blanket fall around her waist. Erza turned and smiled when she saw that Lucy was awake. Lucy yawned and reached her arms out and Erza quietly chuckled before making her way back to Lucy and embracing her.

"Morning Lucy."

"Good morning Erza."

"It's time to get dressed." Erza said as she placed some clothes beside them for Lucy to put on. The blonde stuck her tongue out and fell back down onto the bed. She didn't care that she was completely naked. She was comfy. Erza sighed before bending down to kiss Lucy softly. "You always like to be difficult."

"No I just like being comfy." Lucy giggled and Erza laid down beside her and pulled her close. She kissed her cheek and buried her face in Lucy's hair. Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around Erza and held her tight.

"I'll let you have a couple more minutes of being comfy and then you need to get dressed. Remember the last time we refused to get dressed...we almost traumatized our daughter."

Lucy let out a shaky laugh at the memory. "Okay...don't want a repeat of that."

"Wasn't Amber wanting to spend the night at Asuka's?" Erza asked with a playful smirk.

"I do believe she said something like that the other day...maybe we can get a night alone and sleep in the next morning...without worrying about scarring our innocent daughter for life." Lucy laughed. They fell to silence for a few minutes and Erza thought Lucy had fallen back to sleep. She glanced at Lucy's face and saw the serene smile. She smiled and kissed those lips that she loved so much. She felt Lucy kiss her back and opened her eyes to see brown ones staring at her. "I love you Erza."

"Love you too Lucy." Erza sat up and Lucy followed her. Lucy grabbed her clothes and got up out of bed and started getting dressed. Erza leaned back and watched. Lucy blushed as she felt Erza's eyes watching her every movement.

"Do you always have to watch me?" Lucy asked quickly. Erza laughed.

"Of course! If I don't watch someone might come and try to steal you away."

"Now you know that could never happen." Lucy said as she calmly turned around and sat on Erza's lap.

"I know and that is why I said 'try'." Erza grinned. "I'd beat anyone who tried."

"Possessive."

"You know it sweetheart."

"And charming." Lucy added with a small smile. Erza cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. They heard their door open quietly and pulled apart. Lucy jumped up and picked up their daughter. Amber laughed and threw her arms in the air.

"Morning mommies!"

"Good morning Amber!" Lucy pulled her close and squished her cheeks. Amber tried to escape from her mother's grasp and Erza chuckled before saving Amber.

"I can breathe again! Thank you mommy!" Amber hugged Erza tightly and Lucy pouted. She sighed and started walking downstairs. The other two followed her into the kitchen where they all sat down at the kitchen table. Erza groaned and leaned her head on the table.

"It's Thanksgiving..."

"Yeah." Lucy replied as she munched on a muffin and gave the other girls muffins. Amber chomped down on hers happily and Lucy smiled. She looked at Erza and sighed. "You're going to have to deal with it."

"I don't want to."

"And I'm the difficult one?" Lucy laughed. Erza grabbed her muffin and ate in silence. "Well I guess we should start getting ready. Amber you can help me make the pies. Erza you get the turkey ready."

"Mhmm..."

"You get through today and I'll let you have whatever you want tonight." Lucy grinned a toothy grin and Erza caught on. Some of her muffin fell out of her mouth and she shot up out of her seat to get the turkey ready. Lucy laughed and Amber shook her head.

'_Why do I have crazy parents?_' She thought quietly. Lucy got up and turned some music on. She recognized one of the songs and started singing as she moved around the kitchen gathering ingredients. Amber stood by Erza at the counter watching her work. Lucy poked Erza and the knight looked at her wife.

"Yes?"

"I need help..."

"Can't reach something I'm guessing." Erza said with a smirk. Lucy puffed her cheeks out, but nodded. Erza chuckled and washed her hands before reaching up and grabbing the bowl Lucy had been trying to get. She gave it to the blonde with a proud grin. Lucy kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." Lucy skipped over to the table where she was mixing ingredients. Amber walked over and started helping her. Lucy heard the doorbell and glanced at Erza who was looking at her.

"You get it." Erza said before turning back to work. Lucy sighed.

"Fine..." She left the kitchen and walked to the door. She opened it and nearly fainted. "You used the door! And rang the doorbell!" Lucy yelled. Erza peeked around the corner to see Lucy freaking out and Natsu and Gray standing there laughing at her. She smiled and shook her head before going back to put the turkey in the oven. Natsu and Gray walked into the kitchen. Amber saw them and ran to them.

"Big brothers Natsu and Gray!" She hugged them both tightly and they laughed. Lucy walked into the kitchen and finished the pies as the others talked. Erza walked up behind her and hugged her from behind. Lucy leaned into the arms and smiled. She watched as Amber cheerfully talked to Natsu and Gray.

"Hey Natsu?"

"What's up Lucy?"

"Oh I just had a couple questions."

"Go for it."

"One, why are you and Gray here so early?"

"Oh we got bored and decided to come over."

"Of course." Lucy shook her head and felt Erza laughing silently. "Where's Happy?"

"I don't know. I think he said something about fish."

"Once again of course."

"Natsu!" Happy flew in right after they finished the conversation.

"Hey buddy!" Natsu grinned. Happy flew in front of Lucy and smiled.

"I brought you a fish Lucy!"

"No! Happy I d..." Lucy tensed up when Happy dropped a slimy fish right on her head. Erza jumped back and took the pies from Lucy. The blonde was steaming with anger. Somehow it wasn't Ezra she was worried about getting through the day, it was herself she worried for. "Get...it...off!" Lucy yelled. The boys jumped back quickly, but Natsu slowly moved closer to grab the fish. Lucy let out a long shaky breath before speaking again. "I'm going to go take a shower...Erza you and Amber can handle the cooking for now and you boys had better stay out of trouble." Lucy walked past all of them and ran up the stairs. Natsu and Happy sighed in relief.

"Thought she was going to kill me." Happy wailed right before he was kicked into a wall by Erza.

"Never do that again Happy." Erza and Amber got back to work and all of the boys decided to sit down in the living room to watch some TV. Erza put the pies in the oven by the turkey and high fived Amber.

"Now that's done, we can start on the other stuff, but first I'm going to make sure your mom is...not going to kill anyone today."

"Okay can I go play with Natsu and Gray?"

"Don't let them cause trouble."

"All right!" Amber said happily and took off into the living room while Erza made her way upstairs and into the bathroom. She didn't hear Lucy humming which was a bad sign.

"Lucy?"

"I'm fine."

"Now you know we have to get through today."

"Yeah..." Lucy mumbled. Erza leaned against the shower door and crossed her arms.

"Get through today and I might reward you."

"That's my bribe." Lucy laughed.

"I know, just wanted to hear you laugh."

"Cheater. Fine No one will die by my hands tonight." Lucy stated. "Have you started making the other stuff?"

"No...I came up here to see you and get away from the boys."

"Get your butt down there now." Lucy stuck her head out and grinned as Erza chuckled and kissed her.

"Aye sir."

"Don't you dare turn into Happy."

"See you in a bit Luce." Erza walked away and Lucy just continued washing away the fish slime.

…**...**

A few hours later, it was time for everyone to eat. Lisanna, Juvia, Cana, Mira, Elfman, Wendy, and Charle had come over and they were all seated at the table, after getting a couple more chairs that is. Everyone was happily eating. Lucy and Erza sat side by side with Amber close to them. Natsu and Gray were trying to show who could eat more. Elfman decided to join in saying he had to show his manliness. The girls shook their heads and ignored them although, Juvia watched Gray intently. Pretty soon people had filled their stomachs full and were groaning. Mainly the boys. Lucy leaned her head back and sighed.

"I can't eat another bite."

"I agree." Wendy said as she put her fork down. Mira laughed.

"That was delicious!"

"Thanks." Lucy smiled and turned to Erza. "She's a great cook. Whether she admits it or not."

Erza blushed and smiled. "Thank you." Natsu jumped up.

"So are we going to play some football before eating pie or what?"

"Already?" Gray asked still aching from too much food.

"Yeah! Come on Lucy!"

"Why me?"

"Because I want you on my team."

"Oh joy..." Lucy said. Erza laughed and turned to the others.

"What do you guys think?"

"I think we should." Cana said with a smile.

"Let's make this interesting. The losers have to...clean up." Mira said calmly.

"I guess that's fair." Gray said as he stood up. Others followed him outside. Natsu dragged Lucy with him and sighed. Erza walked out by them and faced Natsu.

"Okay, so you took my wife from me. I'm still going to beat you. Gray you're with me."

"Lisanna."

"Mira."

"Elfman."

"Cana."

"Wendy."

"Juvia." Erza finished. Amber, Happy, and Charle stood off to the side to be the refs. Amber didn't know who to cheer for since her moms had been split up. Erza flipped a coin and it landed on heads, which meant Natsu got the ball first. "Remember Natsu. First team to score ten times wins."

"I know Erza." Natsu rolled his eyes and stepped back. Lucy and Wendy stood off to the side while Elfman defended Natsu. Lucy gulped as she waited. Natsu grinned and started the play. Everyone moved and Lucy took off running and Natsu threw the ball to her. She reached up and caught it, but Cana slammed her into the ground. Lucy somehow held onto the ball though and they were closer to scoring. Natsu ran over and patted Lucy on the back as she stood up shakily.

"Good catch Lucy!"

"Yeah...thanks..." Lucy rubbed her head. They lined up again and Lucy found herself face to face with Erza. Lucy heard Natsu yell and she took off running again. She couldn't seem to escape Erza though. The knight was blocking her good. Lucy grinned as she saw an opening and broke free. Natsu managed to throw her the ball, but this time Gray came out of nowhere and tackled Lucy before she could catch the ball. Natsu yelled at Gray and they started hitting each other. Lucy stood up and sighed.

"Hey Lucy."

"Erza. Not now." Lucy mumbled.

"Get competitive."

"Yeah thanks for the advice." Lucy knocked some sense into the fighting boys and they got back to the game. Natsu threw the ball, but this time it made it to Wendy and the little girl ran fast. Lucy was close to her as she tried to block her from the others. Lucy felt someone run up beside her and noticed Cana again. She smirked and stayed close. Cana lunged at Wendy, but got Lucy instead and they both hit the ground while Wendy scored a touchdown. There were cheers and Lucy jumped up and cheered loudly for Wendy. "Great job Wendy!"

…**...**

Finally, the game came to an end and Lucy was laying face down in the end zone with Erza standing above her with a proud grin. Amber came running over to her parents and hugged Erza.

"I knew you would win!"

"Thanks Amber..." Lucy muttered in the dirt.

"Sorry mommy..." Amber said as she sat down and patted Lucy's sore back. Erza laughed and helped Lucy stand.

"It was a close game Lucy."

"Yeah I don't think 10-6 is that close..."

"Either way we had fun."

"Yeah I guess." Lucy smiled and hugged both Erza and Amber. They all laughed and watched their friends argue and walk around. "Let's head back inside. I'm getting cold." Lucy shivered and leaned into Erza for warmth. They walked inside and Natsu's team started cleaning up while Erza's team sat down with their pie. Lucy hummed as she washed dishes and Wendy dried them for her. Natsu and Elfman were putting stuff away, but Natsu kept muttering to himself. When they finally finished, they joined the others and ate their pie in silence. Lucy sat in Erza's lap and leaned into her. It was getting late and Amber had dozed off in Mira's lap. Lucy allowed Erza to get up so she could put Amber in bed for the night and Lisanna and Juvia decided to head home for the night. Lucy curled up in her chair and Erza sat on the floor by her feet.

"So what are you guys thankful for?" Mira asked quietly.

"Food." Natsu said. Gray laughed and agreed with him.

"Friends." Wendy said with a smile.

"Being alive after all the alcohol I've had and Mira." Cana stated happily. Mira blushed.

"I'm thankful that I have you as well Cana."

"Being a man."

"Wow Elfman...that's something." Natsu laughed. Everyone turned their attention to Erza and Lucy. Erza smiled and spoke up.

"Of course I'm thankful for having such great friends and then there's Lucy." Erza nudged Lucy with her elbow because she noticed her wife had been drifting off. "I'm really glad that she became my wife and wanted to have our child. Then there is Amber. Me and Lucy really wanted a child we could truly call ours."

"It was hard but we managed it. Life has been simply the best since I met you Erza. I'm thankful for you coming into my life. We still have a lot to look forward to." Lucy grinned and pulled Erza in for a kiss. Everyone else had tears in their eyes and watched their friends with joy.

"Well...i think we should call it a night." Mira said as she clapped her hands. Cana agreed and they stood up. Erza patted Lucy's leg and got up to walk their guests out. After everyone had left, Erza and Lucy finished cleaning up. Lucy hugged Erza and smiled into her back.

"I love you so much."

Erza smiled and led them upstairs. "I love you too Luce." They were greeted by a smiling Amber at the top of the stairs. Lucy smiled and kissed Amber's head. Erza picked the kid up and kissed her cheek.

"I'm thankful for both of my mommies!" She grinned. "Because I know you both really wanted me." Lucy embraced both girls. Amber squeezed her parents cheeks together and smiled. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Erza looked at Lucy and saw the small smile. She nodded and Erza sighed. "Of course." They all walked into the bedroom and plopped down onto the bed after changing clothes. Amber laid in between her mothers and fell asleep in content. Lucy smiled and faced Erza.

"She can spend the night at Asuka's soon, so we can have our reward." She whispered. Erza chuckled quietly.

"Agreed."

"Happy Thanksgiving Erza."

"You too Lucy. Happy Thanksgiving."

**AN: And hope you guys liked it! Happy Thanksgiving to you all and I'm thankful for having all of you to read my stories. Honestly I didn't think I would write this much lol. This will be my 50****th**** story posted O.o Wow! It's been a wild ride and it's still not over! I have much more planned and I never thought I'd write so much for one couple...most of my stories are Erza x Lucy XD Thank you all for supporting me and once again I hope you had a fun day :)**


End file.
